


Thicker than Water

by harlequin421



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin421/pseuds/harlequin421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was just two when Derek was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> For Narni, who drew some Hale Family FEELS and I just had to reciprocate and give her back the FEELS that she gave me!

Laura was just two when Derek was born.

Maybe that’s why they were so close, out of all of his siblings, they were the closest in age.

Laura liked to tease him, and held her older by two years status over his head all of the time.

But when he needed her, even when he didn’t want her help, she was there, offering advice and big bear hugs, that he struggled out of but was secretly pleased about. She ruffled his hair and told him that she loved him, and he made faces at her and scrunched up his noise saying, ‘Ew.’

Derek was four when Johnny is born. 

And while Laura demanded to hold the baby and cooed at him, Derek felt unreasonably jealous. Because he wasn’t the baby anymore. And he wanted to hate him, but Johnny looked at him with huge brown eyes, and he made grabby gestures towards Derek’s face, and Derek couldn’t help but smile and stick his finger into Johnny’s tiny fist.

As they got older and it became more apparent that Johnny was fully human, Derek realized that his little brother was jealous of him and the connection that all of the wolves had. Derek went out of his way to show Johnny that it didn’t matter that he was human, he still had that connection with them.

During Derek’s first full moon, Johnny was the one who kept him under control, because Johnny, who was only nine then had told their parents that Derek shouldn’t be left alone, and while Derek screamed with the change, Johnny was on the other side of the door to the basement pounding on the door and screaming for Derek.

Derek heard his voice and was scared. Scared that he’d break down the door and hurt him, but Johnny’s voice grounded him, and by the time he was fully shifted, he was lying down right beside the door one of his clawed hand sticking out under the door, and Johnny’s little fingers were wrapped around one of the fingers like when he was a baby.

Derek was eight when Lizzie was born.

Derek didn’t really feel jealous of her like he did with Johnny, probably because he was older, but maybe more to do with the fact that during the first four years of her life, Lizzie followed Derek around like she was his shadow.

Derek would pick her up and throw her into the air and she would giggle and throw her arms out and scream, ‘I fly! I fly!’

When she turned four and became obsessed with Mulan, she started following Laura around, and would declare at almost every chance she got, that she wanted to be just like Laura when she grew up.

It would make Laura smirk smugly at Derek, and Derek would roll his eyes and tickle Lizzie until she shrieked and giggled breathlessly and screamed, ‘Okay! You’re my favorite!’

Laura had given her a stuffed grumpy looking wolf for her fifth birthday. She told her that the wolf was Derek, if you held them next to each other you could see the resemblance. She giggled when Laura did just that and Derek glared at Laura, ‘See the resemblance? This wolf will keep you safe no matter where we are.’

During the full moons when almost everyone would have to leave, Lizzie and Johnny, would stay with Maria, Peter’s wife and their twin sons Caleb and Jeremy who were both three years old and little demons. And Lizzie would crawl into Derek’s bed and hug her stuffed wolf to her chest and fall asleep on top of his pillows.

Derek was fourteen and he was picking up Lizzie and Johnny from school.

Johnny ran up to him immediately smiling and talking about his new teacher, and Lizzie broke away from these two boys her age waving at them and screaming, ‘See you tomorrow!’

She spent the walk back to their house talking loudly about her two new friends, Stiles and Scott.

Derek is sixteen and Johnny tells him that Kate is not a good person. That he gets a weird vibe from her. 

Derek ignores him because Johnny always gets weird vibes from people who aren’t part of their family.

Derek is twenty-four when he wakes up gasping from dreams full of laughter and Johnny holding a magnifying glass to the grass and yelling for Derek to bring him his book on insects, and Lizzie jumping on his back her stuffed wolf clasped in her hand, and Laura wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck and telling him everything was going to be okay, and thinks maybe he should’ve listened to Johnny after all.


End file.
